


An Encounter By Moonlight

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Slightly rough, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Preston and Halford after they left Jim and Ross. </p><p>For the lovely WeTheRebelSkies. Rebel, this is entirely your fault. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesInInkAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/gifts).



Will hiccoughed and giggled as they made their unsteady way down the street which ran alongside the docks. Next to him, Jack snorted a laugh and took a tighter grip of his wayward companion. As much as he loved him, Will was a complete ass when he had had too much to drink and became completely and inappropriately affectionate. Like that declaration just now. Jack had been thankful that he had done it in front of two people who were so consumed with each other they had barely noticed what he had said.

‘You are quite fetching when you are thinking so hard, my dear.’ Will said, attempting to lean up and nuzzle the side of Jack’s face. Unfortunately for him, he missed and almost fell over. Jack got him under the arms and braced him against the wall of the dockside building they were standing next to. The docks were mercifully deserted and he took the opportunity to crowd in a little, smiling to himself as Will’s arms went automatically around his neck and his body pressed against his.

‘I think that maybe we should get you home.’ Jack said, but his breathing stuttered a little as Will’s silvery eyes turned feral.

‘No,’ Will said, and those arms tightened a bit. ‘I wanted an encounter by moonlight and it is what I shall get.’ Jack laughed softly, reaching up with one hand and pushing the thick black hair out of Will’s eyes. He was, as always, helpless to resist. He would do anything, go anywhere and fight anyone for the man in front of him.

‘All right.’ He relented, ‘But you must promise to be quiet.’

‘I promise nothing.’ Will said and kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss born of familiarity. Jack felt Will’s tongue slowly trace his teeth and lower lip before it met his own. He kissed him back, using a few of his own tricks until Will was breathing a little harder and his fingers were digging into Jack’s shoulders. They broke apart and Jack ran his hand down Will’s body, letting it come to rest against his cock which was already half hard. He stroked and kneaded, feeling it grow under his hand. Will had his head thrown back against the wall, breath coming in short furious pants as he squirmed under Jack’s hand.

‘My beautiful boy.’ Jack murmured, nipping along the line of his jaw, ‘Tell me what you desire me to do to you.’

‘I want you to take me here.’ Will gasped, ‘Hard and without mercy.’ Jack grinned. Will was a mercurial creature but he was remarkably consistent about what he liked in bed and being manhandled was one of his favourite things. He pulled away from Will, letting himself get a look at the glazed silvery eyes and sinfully open mouth. Will, of course, was more than able to play that game as well, and gave Jack a filthy look.

‘Come on,’ he said, his voice low and sweet, ‘fuck me Jack.’ The words broke something inside him and he grabbed Will by the upper arms, pulling him forward and pushing him against the wall, hearing him exhale sharply as the air was knocked out of him. He caught hold of Will by one hip, the other reaching around to loosen his breeches and yank them down around his thighs. Will had his hands up bracing himself against the wall, his breathing heavy. Halford attended to his own clothing, spitting into his hand and wetting himself as best he could. He always preferred to be in a place they could take their time, but Will had a predilection for hard, fast intercourse in public places, and Jack was not one to refuse him anything he wanted. 

He placed his left hand over Will’s, linking fingers and felt the encouraging squeeze, before he took himself in his hand and pressed up against Will’s body, guiding himself into him. Preston was well used to this, always preferring to play the role of recipient, and spread his legs, allowing Jack more access. He was still fairly relaxed from their morning’s activities, and Jack slid in easily, eliciting deep moans from both of them. Being of much the same height made it easier, and Jack placed his other hand over Will’s as well to hold it in place, using his hips to thrust into him in a steady rhythm. He knew it would get Will to the brink of release and then no further. One of his favourite things was to feel Will almost vibrate with need and frustration and hear the snappish retorts at his performance, before giving what he wanted and fucking him until neither of them would be able to walk correctly the next day. He knew Will was getting to the edge by the way he was pushing back into his thrusts, trying desperately to free his hands so he could take his cock in hand. Jack laughed into the back of his neck and tightened his grip and picked up the pace of his thrust, making them almost brutal in their force. Will was now muttering curses and profanities, insulting Jack in every way he knew in his frustration. Jack stopped entirely, biting his lip to control himself, and Will squirmed.

‘No.’ Jack said, ‘Ask me nicely or not at all.’ He felt Will try to twist his hands out of his grasp and moved to take his left wrist instead, fingers digging in so hard Will would have bruises there the next day. With the other he took hold of the back of Will’s neck, pushing him harder against the wall, and heard Will cry out softly at the strength in his hands. He was so very close now and they both knew it.

‘Please Jack.’ Will breathed, barely a whisper, ‘Please.’ Jack relented, not releasing his grip but starting to thrust again, brutally this time, and he felt the answering clench of muscles around his cock as Will soared towards his release. He let himself go as well, closing his eyes as the pleasure took hold of him, always familiar and yet also new each time they did this. They moved in perfect synchronicity until Jack felt the familiar shaking of Will’s body and released his neck to grasp his cock, moving his hand in time to their movements. Will shuddered and came, spurting violently against the wall of the building and Jack followed willingly. They collapsed against each other, panting for a few moments before separating. Jack closed up his breeches, watching with amusement as Will tried to do the same, but he seemed to having trouble focusing. Jack came over and did it for him, shaking his head. 

‘You are a master of naval strategy and got the highest ever score on your Lieutenant’s examination and yet you cannot do up your breeches.’ he said.

‘The world would be a far simpler place if there were no need for breeches.’ Will grumbled and Jack kissed him.

‘I do love you so very much Will.’ 

‘And I you Jack, beyond all earthly comprehension.’ Will replied, placing one hand on Jack’s face, ‘Although that may also be the drink talking.’ 

‘We should get back.’

‘No thank you.’ Will said, grinning, ‘I have no wish to listen to Jim break his lieutenant in all night. It is still bright enough for a walk.’ 

‘As you wish, my dear.’ Jack laughed taking Will’s hand and placing it on his arm.


End file.
